The Dark Side of the Moon
by Luna Maria Boulevardes
Summary: SladeRobin. One-shot, songfic, Yaoi warning. Robin has a probelem with loving someone from the other side of justice. Slade doesn't.


The Dark Side of Moon

By Eternal Luna

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, and "I hate (everything about you) belongs to Three days' Grace.

_**Every time we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take**_

_**Every feeling that I get**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

Sweat trickled down Robin's brow. He squirmed, trying to free himself from his current position of being pinned under Slade. This was so wrong, in so many ways. Foreign yet familiar hands touched his body, roaming with a sense of wrong he had come to know so well. He bent as they removed his shirt, flopping back down soon afterwards.

"This will much more enjoyable if you just _try _to _relax,_ Robin." Slade's unmistakable voice scolded. Robin scowled. He couldn't relax. He just couldn't. Almost against his will, a groan slipped through his teeth as the older man's fingers danced across his chest. Squeezing his nipples, tracing the lines of muscle over his stomach. Not that he liked it or anything.

_**Every roommate kept awake**_

_**By every sigh and scream we make**_

_**All the feelings that I get**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

"Robin, what the hell is going on in there?" Robin's entire body jolted as he heard Raven's voice through the door.

"N-nothing." He called back, unable to stop his voice from shaking. He heard a disgruntled sigh.

"Whatever, have it your way. But keep it down because contrary to popular belief some of us actually want to sleep at night." He listened to her fading footsteps, scared. _Liar, _He thought. _She just wants to hear Starfire instead of me._

"Don't worry about her. She's not exactly in a position to judge us is she?" Sladesaid toRobin as if reading the boy's thoughts. The boy squirmed, not listening. True, Raven with her lover Starfire wasn't in a judging position, but this what so different. Sweet Starfire was a super hero, Slade was a villain. For months now, he had come, and ran in the morning with something that Robin could never get back. But he would never admit to how weakened he had become. He was never going to give Slade the kind of satisfaction, even he was killed in the process.

_**Only when I stop to think about it. . . **_

Sweat engulfed his body, making him look ever more fragile and vulnerable. Really, now, how could anyone overlook what a work of art this body was? Handsome face, muscles perfected from hours of training. And in all the right places.

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

Robin moaned, unwillingly again, as Slade's hands moved over his erection. He rubbed in a circular pattern, through the uniform still. Robin hissed through clenched teeth as he felt in beginning to blossom into a bruise. Again, he was trying to escape.

"What is with you?" Slade said, unhappy. Robin cried out as Slade roughly yanked him in place by his hair.

"You forget, my name is Robin, like the bird. And like any other bird I value my freedom." He growled. The boy twisted his form, moving his leg to kick Slade in the jaw. The older male, however, felt it coming and easily dodged.

"Did you really think I would go down the easily?" He smirked. Robin shuddered as he felt hot breath against his ear. The shudder deepened, accompanied by a moan as Slade bit the ear lobe, and began a steamy trail of kisses over the neck and collarbones.

_**Every time we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take**_

_**Every feeling that I get **_

_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

A hot tongue was sliding along his mouth, caressing every inch with tenderness that Robin wasn't aware villains knew. It felt nice, he admitted to himself. His seemingly tiny hair came in contact with Slade's shagged blonde hair, moving easily, pushing him into the kiss.

_**Only when I stop to think about it. . .**_

Slade smiled to himself. He let Robin push him into the kiss, glad that he was finally giving in. He knew Robin would come around sooner or later. Just had to give him time. His hands wandered, slowly pulling the last garments off the boy.

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?  
**_

It was so ironic. Robin hated everything Slade stood for, hated it with a passion that burned beneath his breast like hot desire. The passion and desire mixed, rolling into a love/hate type thing.

"My god." He moaned as Slade's hands closed over his erection. "My god." He repeated. What doom, what salvation. The slow sensation of flesh on flesh. He groaned, twisting his body so he fell deeper into Slade's arms. He forgot to care about how wrong it was.

_**Only when I stop to think**_

_**About you, I know**_

_**Only when you stop to think**_

_**About me, do you know?**_

Slade teased the boy, trying to time this out. It was ironic that he fell in love with Robin of all people. Robin stood for all that he hated. But he was like a does of E; now that he had a taste he couldn't bear without it. He listened to the teenager's erratic breath, smiling as he recalled his name on the boy's perfect lips. He loved this, all of this.

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**You hate everything about me**_

_**Why do you love me?**_

Saliva dripped along Robin's groin, and he groaned. Hot breath and tongue on his sex, he could see the edge. The muscles of his body tensed, waiting for him to come into orgasm.

_**I hate**_

_**You hate**_

_**I hate **_

_**You love me**_

A scream of ecstasy pierced their ears as the younger one climaxed. Robin felt the glorious feeling sweep his body, and forgot all for a moment as he lingered in a beautiful place that was warm, dark, quiet, _wonderful. _

As he came back into reality, he sleepily opened his eyes behind the mask. He watched as the older man rose and dressed.

"Goodnight my sweet Robin. Until tomorrow." Slade said. Robin gave a tired nod, and drifted into sleep. Slade looked at him, and sighed. The bed was a mess. He never did like messes. He walked over, and tucked him in, chuckling at what he had come to. On a whim, he kissed Robin's forehead, and swore he saw a smile pass Robin's face when he did so. Ah, well, he was getting on in the years. Probably just seeing things.

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?  
**_

Read and review, peoples!

Eternal Luna


End file.
